


THICC Boyo Shenanigans (Gift Story)

by UYP



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Belly Kink, Breathplay, Chubby Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Sweat, Wet & Messy, ass worship, big penis, handjobs, thicc boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UYP/pseuds/UYP
Summary: Staying inside from a brutal heatwave, Clyde and Marcus decide to chill out in the living room, to keep themselves cool and occupied. Unfortunately, Clyde would not stopping eyeing his best friend and would soon give in to his inner desires.Smut and shenanigans ensue!
Relationships: Clyde/Marcus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	THICC Boyo Shenanigans (Gift Story)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another story for ya.
> 
> So... this story... I've decided to make this story as a gift to an artist I like. That artist is Elchilenito5. He's an NSFW artist that appeared on Twitter in 2018 and since then, nothing was heard of him. I know that people are wondering what happened to the guy since he disappeared from social media for more than a year and a half. I don't what happened to him either, but wherever he is right now, I hope that he's doing okay, especially in these tough times this year has bought us. So to Elchilenito, this is for you.
> 
> For this story, I used his 'Thick Boyo' characters for this story. Though, I gave them small changes like; names, personality, and setting up a basic plot. So, I hope you guys don't mind the small tweaks I've made.
> 
> This is probably the longest story I've written so far. I don't know why I spent so much time writing this, but it was worth it in the end.
> 
> Another thing, this story has a lot of ass play, so if it is not your thing, then please skip this.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy the read!
> 
> Characters used in this story belong to the original artist.
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/elChilenito5

It is a nice, sunny day at the house of the Thicc Bois. The sounds of the birds and incest’s are chirping, and the flowers are full and blooming. What better way to spend the rest of the day… by staying inside your house for the entire day? Yep, today’s a lazy day. The reason being is that the current season in weather that the boys are facing is a brutal heat wave, so no one who even dare try to leave the house without bringing a bunch of water as well as comfortable clothes to keep them from getting a heat stroke.

So, our thick boys are hanging out at the house in the meantime to keep each other company, with no one to bother them. There’s also good air conditioning in the house so there’s a big plus in that.

Right now, the boys are lounging around in the living room pantsless (they’re still wearing their tops but have on their underwear), air condition blasting enough to keep them nice and cool. One’s laying down on the soft carpet, wearing a gray hooded sweatshirt and a pair of white briefs that hugging their waist quite snugly. Their busy scrolling through social media on their phone with a semi-drowsed look on their face, watching videos, reading fanfics, looking at posts, etc.

The other boy is sitting on a couch, wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black briefs that show off every single detail of their crotch. They're also on their phone, listening to music on their headphones, just vibing out. Things have been rather slow today cause there’s nothing interesting to do today.

There aren’t any good shows to watch on television and the video games they’ve played left them feeling burned out. So, they rather just surf the web on their phones to keep themselves from getting bored.

Now, putting the story on hold for a moment, let me provide a little bit of information in regard to the supposed thick boys. One is named Clyde the other, Marcus. Clyde is a young adult with an average build with ghost-white skin who is much more on the quiet side in terms of their personality. So… why is he considered to be a Thicc Boi? Well… it’s because he has a thick penis.

Yep, you heard me right, he has a big dick. Despite his slim, lithe build, he’s given gifted to having a big set of cock and balls to make for it. His balls are the size of grapefruits and his big, uncut cock is measured at an impressive 7 inches in its flaccid state and grows at an astounding 10 inches when erect. With the massive size and thickness of that meat sword, it would make anyone want to get it down their throat or have it deep inside them. Another thing about Clyde is that he secretly has a crush on his best friend Marcus, which brings us to our other thicc boi.

Marcus is also a young adult, who also has ghostly white skin, with a fun, chill attitude. Just like Clyde, what does Marcus have that makes him also to be considered a thick boi? Why, his body of course! While Marcus's body is average and toned, Marcus is the pure definition of _THICC_. No, he isn’t thick, he’s _DUMMY THICC_.

Weighting at around 250 pounds, Marcus's big body shows off every edge and curve of his voluptuous assets. From his smooth, soft white skin, his small but perky set of man boobs, his chubby, squishable belly to his delicious pair of thick thighs and big bubble butt. Seriously, Marcus’s tree-trunk thighs and his soft bubble butt is the main reason why he’s considered to be a thick boy. It is a crime how no one is wanting to get that ass because of how much he’s a real eye-candy.

… Sorry I lost myself a bit here. Before I can go any further, I want to make sure we’re good in terms of character descriptions, so that we're ready to continue on with the story. Now, where was I…? Oh yeah, the thick bo- I mean Marcus and Clyde are relaxing in the living room under the air conditioner, playing on their phones to pass the time.

While Clyde was busy listening to music on his phone, he couldn’t help but steal a couple of glances at Marcus’s ass from time to time. Clyde can feel a blush bloom on his face from seeing that bubble butt, that’s squished down a bit by those tight briefs, jiggle a bit from Marcus’s small movements. You see, Clyde has a bit of an obsession with Marcus.

Ever since they became best friends in college, they’ve been pretty much close ever since. Marcus was fun to talk to, he’s super chill, and he was always there for him when he needed him the most. However, as Clyde's affinity for Marcus continues to grow, he’s also developed some… _interests_ in Marcus. Well for one, he couldn’t stop looking at Marcus’s body, or more specifically, his belly.

The reason being is that Clyde might have developed a thing for thick men from how much time he spends with Marcus. He liked the way Marcus looked. Even though the baggy clothes he wears, he looked… good, great even. He just looks so soft and inviting, almost like a life-sized teddy bear. He kind of wants to fall into Marcus’s arms and hold him close to his soft warm, body and never let go.

Course, there were times that he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Marcus’s midsection. He doesn’t know why, but he feels some sort of heat ignite inside his gut whenever he sees that chubby belly. From the way Marcus stretches, showing a sliver of his smooth underbelly, how his belly would jiggle and sway when he walks or when he drives on a rocky road, and how his belly would stick out when he’s sitting, looking plump and inviting over his taut thighs, with his top just tight enough to show the hollow of where his bellybutton sat.

The overall sight of it all was frustratingly lovely, and Clyde felt an overcoming desire to drink it in, to _touch it_. He wants to feel that soft, pudgy belly in his hands, let his fingers sink into that chubby gut, lift his belly to feel to weight of it before dropping it and watch it jiggle and bounce around enticingly, and even rest his head against like a pillow, listening to the organic sounds within. But that’s not all that he’s attracted to. He’s attracted to how Marcus’s big butt looks. No matter how hard he tried; he couldn’t tear his eyes away from those glorious two moons.

Seeing the way Marcus’s butt bounce and jiggle from each step he makes, the way his shorts suck itself deep into his butt crack, his fat butt sticking out when bending over to pick stuff up from the ground, and wearing the tightest of clothes that hug his waist sinfully, showing off every single detail that his bubble butt and his plump thighs have to offer. That just drives him up the wall.

He fantasied about Marcus sitting on his face, being put into a scissor lock hold so he can feel the pressure of his thighs squeezing against his head while he sucks his dick. Those are just to name a few. Clyde can feel his dick twitch in his underwear from the lewd fantasies of all the stuff he wants to do to Marcus. But that fantasy is cut short when he heard Marcus sneeze, making him jump a bit, startling him.

Out of his little daydream, Clyde looked down at himself to see his dick is now a half chub, outlining his bulge in his already tight underwear. Red-faced, Clyde quickly grabbed the nearest pillow on the couch and covered his erection with it. Clyde held his head down in shame and embarrassment. He’s got it bad… really bad for Marcus.

He doesn’t know if he should call it 'love' anymore, it’s more like lust rather than love. Just thinking about Marcus's soft belly, his plump thighs, and bubble butt would make him go fully feral. Plus, since he’s basically more than a horny lovesick puppy over Marcus, it’s getting harder and harder for him to think straight without him popping up in his head now and then.

As Clyde continued to meddle with his inner demons, he heard his Marcus let out a tired yawn, getting comfortable in his little spot with the nice cool air blowing in the room. Turning his head over to Marcus after hearing his yawn, a sick, perverted thought popped in his head that made his dick twitched at the thought of it.

Would he… would he really take advantage of his best friend while he’s knocked out? If he did it to his best friend, his crush, it’ll ruin his friendship with Marcus. But this is a once ina lifetime chance to feel that thick body up close and personal. Would he really do it?

After patiently waiting a few minutes, Clyde can hear the faint sound of Marcus’s snores, completely knocked out. Taking a deep breath, Clyde removes to pillow from his crotch and quietly gets up from his spot on the couch. Clyde swallows the lump forming in his throat as his dick quickly grown to fall mast, his erection threatening to burst a hole in the confines of his underwear.

‘I'm going to regret doing this but… I just can’t take it anymore. It’s do or die.’

Clyde's heart starts to pound out of his chest as he slowly creeps his way over to Marcus. He feels his caution steadily rising as he locked his eyes on his best friend’s face, watching out for any signs of movement, reaction, anything.

“Marks?” Clyde quietly called out, waiting for a response. There was no reaction from Marcus, and Clyde felt a low burn of excitement start to ignite inside him. Clyde spread Marcus’s legs by moving them apart as quietly and gently as he could to make himself some room. Now that he's made some legroom, he looked up at Marcus’s face for any type of reaction, he’s still sound asleep.

‘Here goes nothing…’ Clyde got down on his hands and knees before crawling between Marcus’s thick legs. Feeling a little unsatisfied by his position, Clyde laid his body further down to the floor, so that his head was right at the level of his friend’s hips, standing his upper body on his folded arms.

He lifted his face high enough so that he was immensely close to his behind. Quietly, Clyde kept his eyes at those firm, giant buttocks, looking like two giant stuffed pillows squished under the elastic, thin fabric of the underwear. He could even clearly see a small damp spot that’s sucked right into the deep crack between the two moons.

Clyde can hear his heart beating wildly in his chest when he detects a faint but potent musk coming from Marcus’s butt cheeks. Because of this heatwave, Marcus had been sweating a quite bit, his clothes showing damp patches of sweat. Some of that sweat would trickle down Marcus back until it reaches into his tight briefs, making it form a wet spot on the fabric of his underwear. Breathing in his friend’s swamp ass up close sends his whole body tingling in excitement.

As rigid as a stone and as sneaky as a draft, Clyde went forward. The closer he gets to Marcus’s behind, it got more gigantic in his field of vision the more he went on. Coming from his position and wanting to get as close as possible, Clyde is holding his breath to prevent from making as little noise as possible.

Then, his nose touched his stretched underwear, and took a whiff.

Clyde held back a moan in his throat as the spicy stench of his ass odor filled his nostrils. It smelled incredible, a forbidden pleasure of manliness invaded his senses and it was his first time he was getting access to it directly. He remained in this position for an indeterminate amount of time, sniffing his butt as noiselessly as he possibly can.

Thankfully, Marcus was immobile and didn’t make any sudden movements. The more Clyde smelled the musky taint, the more he feels as if it's not enough. He wants to taste from the source of that enticing musk directly. Clyde’s cock was leaking precum like a faucet, damping his underwear, making it all sticky to his skin.

Lifting himself to a kneeling position, Clyde reached his hands out and gently grabbed onto Marcus’s underwear and slowly pull them down. As he pulled the tight briefs down, he raised his gaze onto Marcus for any signs of him waking up, to which he got no response.

Letting out a short exhale, he continued to pull down Marcus’s underwear. It was a little hard considering Marcus was lying down on his stomach and his undergarments were a bit constricting from how it’s hugging his wide hips, but he managed to pull them down to his inner thighs. Once they’re down, Clyde licks his lips as he takes in the sight in front of him.

Marcus’s ass is GINORMOUS. Like seriously, how does Marcus keep all that junk in his truck? His ass looked like it turned itself into a full-on badonkadonk. A pair of twin-globe-like cheeks that wobble and jiggle like a bowl of jello, having little to no muscle definition to it at all. And with Marcus’s making subtle movements in his sleep, he gets to see Marcus’s ass move in all of its glory.

“This might be the hottest piece of ass I have ever seen.” Clyde quietly blurted out.

With his mind consumed in a lust-filled haze, Clyde reached his hand down to his underwear and finally freed his cock from his cloth prison, letting out a quiet moan as the cool air touched his nether regions pleasingly. Not wasting any more time, he reaches out and grabbed his hand on a doughy cheek.

Once his hand touching Marc’s right cheek, he squeezed, feeling his fingers indent into the soft skin. Clyde continued to grope and feel his friend’s ass cheeks as much as he can. Lightly patting them to watch them ripple from each smack, massaging those cheeks together before prying them apart to expose that tight, pink hole before letting them go, making the big cheeks smack together with a soft ‘plap’ sound.  
After playing with Marcus’s ass for a bit, it was time for him to have a taste of that forbidden hole between those big moons. Spreading those cheeks apart once more, Marcus’s asshole came into full view. Swallowing some saliva building in his throat, Clyde pushed his head between his friends’ tree-trunk thighs, his face inches away from that musky hole.

Clyde nearly swooned and shuddered a bit at the sight of it. It’s a soft, tight, flexing hole, curving inwards into the warm, pink, supple flesh. Small beads of sweat trickled down it’s smooth, leathery surface, and the smell of musk wafting from it was practically overwhelming. The scent is rich and pungent, filling Clyde’s head with all sorts of filthy, ravenous thoughts, and he knew what he was about to do. He doesn’t care anymore. He doesn’t care if Marcus wakes up, he’s long past the point of caring.

He’s going to eat Marcus’s ass out.

With no hesitation, he closed his eyes and leaned forward, his nose touching his friend's butthole, and gave it a big sniff. Clyde’s eyes rolled up in the back of his head from the scent of it. Marcus's ass smelled… amazing. It was the type of male stench that wormed its way up to his nostrils and drove his nerves wild. It was a mixture of an earthy, masculine, and strong unique type of scent no male could replicate. Might be a little exaggerated there but he didn’t care, he’s too damn horny for this.

He opened his mouth and gave that pucker a nice, long, tender lick. Clyde felt a moan escape from his mouth as his senses were flooded with the rank taste of male ass. He'd almost came just from the taste alone.

He wanted more; he needed lots more. Unfurling his tongue, he pressed it against the soft folds of his friend’s butthole, pushing it into the supple, wrinkled flesh, licking it from bottom-to-top. It was nothing that he’d ever experienced before, it was spicy and raw that left a tingling feeling in his mouth and caused his dick to pulse furiously his between his legs, a small puddle of precum forming below him. He continued making out with Marc’s asshole, his lips and tongue making it the pucker clench and unclench repeatedly, giving kisses back.

While Clyde continued to eat out his friend’s hole, Marcus stirred awake, letting out a tired groan. He came out of his little nap when he felt something warm and wet tickling his butthole.

Confused and slightly turned on, Marcus turned his head to look behind him, and his face turned red and his eyes widen at what’s he’s witnessing. He’s witnessing Clyde, his best friend, eating his bootie out like a bag of groceries. Marcus is just shocked as to what Clyde is doing to him, while he was asleep no less.

Marcus doesn’t know whether he wants Clyde to stop or it. I mean eating someone’s ass out while their sleeping is a total invasion of privacy. But…

‘Nngh… the way he’s licking my hole feels really good though.' Marcus feels his dick underneath him grow and twitch from his friend’s tongue lapping all across his taint. Now feeling horny, Marcus decides that he’s going to stay quiet and ride out the experience till Clyde finishes.

Clyde continued to eat out Marcus's ass. He repeatedly pressed his lips deep into the spongy flesh of this friend’s ass, pushing and pulling against that pucker with equal strength while having one hand on his dick, jacking off at a fast pace. He’d never kissed anyone like before, never this passionately, especially on another man’s butthole.

He can feel himself getting close, his dick spurting more and more precum onto the floor as continued to swipe his tongue back and forth over his hole, slicking it with his saliva. Under his relentless firm lashing, the lavished pucker continued to wink on his tongue, yawning open, relaxing a bit before clenching down tightly on his tongue. The taste, the smell, the heat, it’s all overwhelming Clyde’s senses till reached he reached his ultimate climax. Putting his face deep into Marcus’s ass, he closed his eyes tightly as he screamed in pleasure, the sound of his voice muffled by the massive two cheeks squishing his face. His balls clenched tightly like they’ve never been clenched before.

Clyde shivered as the first thick blast of semen shot out from the tip of his cock, splatting it across the hardwood floor. He groaned in utter satisfaction, one hand clinging to his friend’s soft cheek for support, the other hand still pumping his twitching length to coax out any more jets of creamy white spunk. His toes curled and uncurled, and his balls churned, quivering with exertion. Clyde savored every last spurt of cum as his orgasm rushed through him, leaving behind half a gallon of spunk that’s splattered across the wooden floor.

Clyde let out a long, shaky exhale through his nose, shuddering as he fired off the last final ropes. He then gave his dick an appreciative squeeze and moaned as one last wave of pleasure washed over him. Feeling relieved, Clyde pulled his head away from the soft, thick cheeks, gasping as his face is moist from his own salvia and his friend's ass sweat. Leaning back, he softly panted, basking in the afterglow from that intense orgasm.

“Wow. I don’t think I've ever come that hard in my life," Clyde said tiredly, his tongue still has the lingering taste of Marcus’s asshole.

“Enjoying yourself there, buddy?” Clyde felt heart sink into his stomach, his entire body freezing up from hearing Marcus’s voice. He felt his blood run cold the moment his friend’s eyes lock onto his.

“M-Marcus! I… I-I was just…,” Clyde was stuttering over his words, the mind running wild, struggling to form words. He felt a wave of regret go through him, his body froze up like a deer in headlights. He violated his friend, his best friend, just to fulfill his kinky desires.

Marcus turned torso to the side to get a better look at Clyde, holding his head up with his left arm before speaking again.

“No need to explain. I know what you did.” Clyde felt eyes turn watery, tears forming at the edges of his eyelids. Marcus turned his head down to the side for a moment, his face turning red a bit before he brings his eyes back to Marcus.

“But... to be honest… I actually kind of liked it,” Marcus shamelessly admitted.

…Huh? Did he hear that right? Clyde looked up at his friend in bewilderment. He… actually liked it?

“What? You’re not mad about what I just did to you?” Clyde asked, still a little shocked as to what his friend said, his mind still processing his words. He ate his friend’s ass out in his sleep. How can he not be mad about that?

Marcus rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well…yeah of course I liked it. I mean sure, I was a little shocked to see you deep into my backside while I was sleeping. But since that was you, I didn’t mind that one bit.”

Clyde remained silent, his mind was racing, trying to determine the best potential responses to his best friend. Clyde was not a very talkative person; he has his own problems just like everyone else has. He’d never told anyone, not even his best friend, about his kinks, interests, etc. And hearing his best friend, his crush, say that he enjoyed getting his ass eaten out honestly feels surreal to him. This honestly feels like something out of a bad porno.

Marcus sits himself up, cross-legged, facing his best friend.

“And besides… I kind of, sort of knew that you have a thing for me, am I right?”

“You know!?”

Marcus curved his lips into a small smirk, “Of course I’ve known about it. Don’t think I didn’t catch you staring at me from time to time while we hung out together.”

“Oh my god…” Clyde held his head in his hands, face red in embarrassment.

Marcus let out a small chuckle from seeing his friend’s flustered state. “Hey now, no need to be ashamed about it. It actually feels kind of good that you have a thing for me. Speaking of which… how long did you have a crush on me?”

Clyde raised his head from his hands and look at Marcus in the eyes, his face still a little red knowing that his secret is out. “Ever since we started hanging out in college”, Clyde answer honestly.

Marcus let out a soft hum as he asked his friend another question.

“And what are your… interests about me?” Marcus said, giving Clyde a soft judgmental gaze.

“U-um…”, Clyde was doing everything in his power from breaking eye contact with his friend. His voice was clogged in his throat as he desperately tries to explain himself. But he can’t stand the thought of things being weird to his best friend.

“I...” Clyde began, “I really don’t want to think you to think that I’m some full-on perv… But, uh…” His eyes kept roaming back and forth around the living room. He feels his body desperately wanting to run away from his conversation.

“Buddy…” Clyde looked up at his friend’s call. “I’m not mad with you. I just want to know" Marcus softly said, trying to calm his friend down.

Taking a deep breath, Clyde looked back up to catch Marcus’s gaze. His eyes seemed to stare right in his soul. With his heart now pounding in his ears, he chose his next words carefully.

"I… um, have a thing for… thick men," he continued.

“Thick men?” Marcus asked questionably, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Clyde felt a pit growing in his stomach. It’s no use in stopping and undoing what he just said. He decides it would be better if he comes out and says it.

"By thick men, I meant you," Clyde clarified, awkwardly concluding his statement. Clyde can feel himself grow uncomfortable from Marcus's black stare. They sat still for a moment, letting the words hang in the air.

“Sorry, forgot what I just sai—" Clyde began after a short period of silence. But Marcus quickly cut him off.

“Woah! Buddy! You don’t have to apologize.” Marcus started, “I just… don’t get what you mean by that.”

Clyde looked down at the floor, wishing that it would just swallow him up. Seeing his friend’s troubled look on their face, Marcus scooted over to him and placed on hand on his friend’s shoulder. Clyde let out a surprised squeak, not expecting his friend to suddenly be inches away from each other.

"Hey man, you don't have to be like that. I'm not trying to embarrass you or anything like that. I just want to know what's going on with you. I mean… you’re my best friend, right?” he said sweetly.

Feeling Marcus’s warm hand on his shoulder, he meets his friend’s gaze, giving him a soft, sincere expression. Clyde felt butterflies in his stomach as he locked eyes with his best friend. Marcus is a big sweetheart; he’s always been throughout their friendship. He was always there to make his friend feel happy when he's feeling down. That's is one of the main reasons Clyde has grown a crush on Marcus. He doesn't how to explain… but there is something about his friend that radiates a good feeling whenever he’s around him.

“Okay, okay. Geez…” he signed, feeling that he might implode considering how much blood is rushing to his face. "Ever since we started hanging out, I uh… grown attracted to how your body looks."

Marcus let a soft ‘hmm?’ in confusion.

"You like the way I look? Even through the baggy clothes, I wear sometimes?" Marcus asked. Clyde nodded his head to answer his question.

“Yeah. I don’t know why but… even through your over-sized clothes, you just look so… soft. It kind of makes me want to hold you close to me and never let go.” Clyde cringed at himself at the confession he gave. But judging from his response, he saw that Marcus’s cheeks turned red a bit.

“And uh… there are few other things I didn’t mention—”

“Other things?”

Clyde inhaled sharply before continuing. "U-umm… I like the way you smell when you're all sweaty. A-and… I like the way y-your butt looks," Cylde blurt out lamely.

Clyde swallowed a bit of saliva forming in his mouth. He felt like he's going to die in embarrassment now that he's told his kinks to his best friend. After a short moment of silence, a smile began to form on Marcus's face.

"I get it, buddy! Really, it's nothing to be ashamed of.” Marcus said reassuringly. “I’m glad that you told me about this.”

"Y-yeah, thank you," Clyde responded, stuttering a bit in his words. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt a deep urge to tell his friend something important.

“A-and… Marcus?” he started, his heart rate slowly picking up in his chest, feeling nervous.

“Hmm… what’s up?”

Clyde closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he started speaking again.

“I-I… have a confession to make. The moment we became friends in college, I… grown attracted to you. Y-you’re a wonderful guy to hang around with and you helped me open up a bit more. So, t-thank you for always being there for me and making my day a whole lot better. A-and…”

Clyde looked for a moment, the fabled three words stuck in his throat. But, with his mustered-up courage, he’d finally come out and say it.

“I-I… I love you. I love you so much.” Clyde softy uttered out, his cheeks burning ablaze now that’s he finally confessed to his best friend.

Marcus stared in awe, his mind processing as to what his friend said. He doesn’t know what to do, he wasn’t expecting a love confession, especially from his best friend. He feels his cheeks turning red as a warm, fluttering feeling in his stomach began to grow.

Seeing Marcus’s face, Clyde uttered out an apology. “I-I’m sorry that I’ ve—” but before he could finish, Marcus grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, taking his breath away. Clyde shocked expression quickly melted into a happy, silly grin as he wraps his arms around his big friend, breathing in his masculine scent, feeling himself sink into the soft, loving warmth of his body.

After a short moment of cuddling against one another, they both pulled away, their faces inches away from each other.

"You don't need to apologize to me about that. I hold what you're trying to say. And besides…" Clyde can feel himself trembling in anticipation as Marcus' eyes cast down to his lips for a moment before slowly moving his head closer to him, his warm breath lightly brushing his face. 

"I think I love you too" was all that he said before he sealed his lips against Clyde's gently. Clyde can feel himself screaming internally as Marcus's soft lips delicately wrapped around his. Clyde never kissed anyone in his life, so this was a first for him, and boy what a kiss it was. He felt like melting due to Marcus’s arms hugging him close to his body and his lips moving in a firm, precise, delicate pace that makes his whole body burn up in excitement. Clyde shuddered as Marcus's hand lightly caress his face as he gently sucked on his bottom lip, asking for an entrance. Clyde immediately complied by opening his mouth slightly so that Marcus's tongue can enter.

Marcus skillful, succulent lips against his makes his body set ablaze whenever his tongue licked across his teeth as if learning the shape of them, into his mouth, over his tongue, and returning to press his lips softly against his own, repeating the cycle. Clyde is utterly at Marcus's mercy from the searing, gentle touch of Marcus's mouth, the way he kissed him, in a slow, soft, insistent passion that set him in a pleasured-haze, making soft noises of want, of desire, as he explored Marcus's mouth in an enthusiastic curiosity that left Clyde trembling and weak against it. His dick, once softened, is now grown fully erect and pressed against Marcus as they continued their passionate make-out session.

Eventually, what felt like minutes, Marcus finally pulled back from the kiss, completely out of breath as was Clyde, both trembling from the passionate, lust-filled kiss they had.

“W-wow…” was all that Clyde that said, heavily panting from that kiss. He felt like the life was sucked out from him. What did Marcus learn to kiss like that?  
Taking a gulp of air, Marcus lean in and nuzzled his ‘nose’ into Clyde’s neck. Clyde let out a tiny moan from feeling his friend’s lips lightly brushing against the skin on his neck and feeling his dick twitch against the small, subtle friction caused by his friend’s sweater, squirting a little precum on the soft fabric.

“Mmnnn… hey Marcus?" Marcus pulled his face out of his Clyde's neck to look at his friend.

“Hm? What’s up buddy?”

“Are we… a-are we boyfriends now?”

Marcus gave his friend, no, his boyfriend a soft smile a gave a soft peck onto Clyde's cheek.

“Does that answer your question?” Marcus said, his voice had a little bit of a teasing tone.

Clyde nodded dumbly, making Marcus chuckle at the rather cute reaction from his best bud. They both held others in their arms, forehead pressed against one another, basking in each other's loving warmth.

But… as much they enjoyed each other's company… they're still others matters that need to be taken care of. Clyde is still feeling horny after that wonderful kiss they'd had. Also, he can see Marc's erection poking him in his stomach, a wet spot forming a tip of his underwear.

“Hey uhh… Marcus, can I ask a favor from you?”

“Sure buddy! What is it?”

“Can you… c-can you sit on me”

Marcus looked at Clyde questionably at the question. “Why would you what me to sit on you?”

Clyde looks away for a moment, his cheeks burning red at the thought of answering his question. "W-well, it's because t-that I want to…? And since you said that you enjoyed me licking your backside while you’re sleeping, I-I thought that we could just… you know.” Clyde quietly pointed out the raging erections between their legs to finish that statement.

Getting the hint, Marcus gave a light chuckle, playfully ruffling Clyde’s head. “Sure, I think we could do something like that.” Marcus backed away from Clyde before getting up. He also took the time to fully take off the briefs, that were pulled down from Clyde’s rimming session, showing off his thick cock in all of its glory, standing tall and proud. Marcus looked down at Clyde, his eyes start to grow half-lidded and a seductive smile began to form on his lips.

“Lie down on your back,” he gently commanded. “I’ll take care of the rest.”

Clyde's big dick twitched at the sudden shift in the tone of his voice. Nodding, Clyde pulled away, before lying out flat on his back upon the wooden floor. The floor was a bit cold due to the air condition, but he didn't mind. 

Marcus smirked as he moved towards Clyde, his thunder thighs rippling to each step he makes, and his cock and balls bobbing up and down to his movement. His shadow falls across his friend’s vulnerable form as he lay still. The smirk on his face became a grin as he saw Clyde wiggle a bit, body trembling in anticipation and excitement.

Marcus paused as he stood directly over Clyde's form, legs outspread to either side of his middle, giving his friend a good worm's-eye view of his soft underbelly hanging out a bit of his sweater and well as his sizeable cock and balls hovering above him. Then, he turned himself around, making sure that he doesn't accidentally step on his friend or hit his sides with his feet.

“H-Holy shit…” Clyde softly muttered out, taking the words right out of his mouth to the sight above him.

He seemed to have hearts in his eyes and his erection gave a throb at the sight, as a different shadow now fell over his face. He was now staring straight up at the bare, soft buttocks of his bottom-heavy friend. Smirking, Marcus stretched his arms up above his head and gyrated those wide, plush hips, giving his friend a little show. Clyde could feel his heart beating out of his chest as stared at that immense back end, entranced by the hypnotic sway of them. Those plump, heavy, pillowy cheeks looked so soft and inviting… like a couple of moons or big snowballs. Marcus then grabbed his cheeks, spreading them apart to show Clyde to that tight, sweaty pucker hidden within his deep crack. He held his cheeks apart for a moment and…

_PLAP!_

Marcus let go of his cheeks as they smacked against each other… making an audible clap sound in the process. Clyde thought he might pass out as he saw that rump bounce and ripple like a bowl of gelatin.

"Enjoying the view there, buddy?" Marcus asked.

Clyde nodded and gave him a bashful smile. His dick also seemed to agree as it’s leaking steady droplets of precum.

“Good,” Marcus smiled back. “Because the view is about to get a lot better for you.”

After saying that, Marcus began to move downwards. He slowly crouched down, his body jolted with him changing from a squat to a kneel, his legs on either side of Clyde. His socked feet cupped the back of Clyde’s head, insistently forcing his face up slightly. Clyde breathed heavily as he felt the warmth radiating from his friends’ cheeks as well as the spicy, potent scent of his musk as the rump moved closer and closer to his face.

Marcus brought his hands to his cheeks and spread them open once again. With his face just inches away from those colossal cheeks, Clyde got another good eyeful of that tight pucker again. That soft, glistening, wrinkled, layered, and impossibly deep pucker close to his face. He also got a good lungful of that insanely rich stench of Marcus’s mush, making his heart skip a beat.

"Take a nice, deep breath, buddy. And make sure to tap my thighs if you want air. I don't want to suffocate you."

‘Oh, please do.' He doesn't care if he suffocates, he wants to feel that soft, heavyweight of his backside no matter what.

As the rump moved closer and closer, the world started to grow dark as that huge, blubbery butt consume his vision… and then…

**WHUMPH!**

Marcus set his full weight onto Clyde's face, his head enveloped between his gigantic, sweaty rump. Marcus let out a delighted shiver as he feels his friend's nose brush up against his taint, stopping right beneath his steaming asshole.

“Hope I’m not too heavy! Hee hee…” Marcus teased; his voice muffled where Clyde is. He shifted hips, slowly grinding his tush on Clyde’s face. Front and back, left and right, to and fro. He felt his hands push at his booty, instinctively trying to find more room to breathe, due to the crushing feeling on his chest. But no matter what he did, he couldn’t escape from the smothering bum. He felt as lungs start to burn as the spicy stench of Marc’s sweaty butthole invaded his nostrils, and the pudge pushed over his mouth and nose, making it difficult to breathe. It was all so delightfully overwhelming that his head swim.

Feeling Clyde’s hands pushing at his backside and seeing his legs started kicking, Marcus lifted his rump up from Clyde’s face, giving him a chance to breathe. Marcus looked between his legs to see Marcus heavily panting, his face shining with sweat.

“You okay there, bro?” Marcus asked worriedly, afraid that he might've suffocated his friend.

“I’m… doing fine. I wanna continue,” Clyde said between heavy breaths.

“You sure?” Marcus asked, making sure his partner is ready to resume their ‘facesitting’ session.

“Yes! Please!” Clyde exclaimed, desperate to feel that soft, luscious booty on his face again.

Accepting their plea, Marcus moved back down, sitting on Clyde's face, disappearing into the deep crack once again. With this somewhat new alignment, Marc’s pucker is now pressed against his lips, kissing him square on the mouth. His balls are also now squished against his chin, his nuts spreading on either side of his face. Now back into the swampy cavern that is Marc's deep crack, Clyde pursed his lips and immediately brushed them against Marc's soft anus, his eyes rolling up as its sharp, bitter taste entered his mouth. The wrinkled opening quivered and yawned wider against him, moving his tongue closer to its gaping interior.

Meanwhile, Marcus moaned out in ecstasy, loving the way Clyde's tongue is pushing down harder against his muscular opening. Clyde enjoyed every second of it; feeling each little quiver the hole made beneath him, unique flavor spreading all across his taste buds, etc. He was entirely committed to his friend’s rump and would do nothing else until he was satisfied.

Feeling a little in control, Marcus rolled his hips forward and back, grinding into his friend’s lips, nose, and chin. His smooth, rounded face along with his sweat made gliding both painless and pleasurable for them. Marcus continued to gyrate his hips, groaning and panting as soft waves of pleasure rolled through his body. He looked between his legs and saw his cock was leaking a small puddle of precum onto Clyde’s abdomen and well as his friend’s cock, which was throbbing powerfully and leaking like a fountain begging to be touched.

'I can't let Clyde do all the work,' Marcus thought. He shouldn't let Clyde do all the hard work, he should help him out and make this a pleasurable experience for both of them. 

While Clyde continued to passionately make out with Marc’s pucker, he let out a surprised sound when he felt something warm wrap around his dick. Above him, Marcus is giving him a hand job, the precum produced from Clyde’s thick cock can be used as a sort of lubricant, making the dick more… slicker. Marcus grinned at seeing Clyde buck his hips into his hand as he slowly slides his hand up and down his shaft, from tip and base.

“M-Marcus!” he cried out, his voice, although muffled by Marc’s backside, was filled with incredible lust and need. Marcus just chuckled softly, as he continued the knead around his shaft, working his fingers around the curves of his throbbing shaft.

“T-two can play it that game!” He’s not going to finish before Marcus. I mean sure, he did blow all of his load from that last orgasm, but Clyde’s a productive boy. Even if he milks himself dry, he’d still have some spunk left in his system. But, at the cost of that, it’ll leave a dull, aching feeling in his balls if he goes overboard, but hey, you only live once.

Pushing head back to the floor, he raised his arms and grabbed Marc’s soft booty, spreading them to show that glistening hole, winking at him. Then, with full force, he plunged his face back into the deep crevice, and stuck his tongue deep, rubbing into the fleshy walls of Marc’s anus.

Marcus let out a loud gasp as he felt a jolt run through his body, arching his back and flexing his cheeks around Clyde’s head. He felt himself shake a bit as Clyde’s tongue lightly brushed against his g-spot, making his cock twitch and spit out a thick spurt of precum.

“Ohhh… fuck,” Marcus moaned out, rolling his wide hips back and forth to feel more of Clyde’s tongue touching his g-spot over and over again. He also continued to run his hand over Clyde's dick, the wet sound of his slopping pre-cum between his fingers audible.

“N-nghhh…” Marcus panted through the powerful sensations wracking his body. His mighty thighs and back tensed with every deep stroke Clyde’s giving to his backside, the contact against his prostate felt especially powerful, making him gasp and huff softly as he tried withstanding this for as long as he could. But how hard he tried, he couldn’t keep his testicles from tightening and pulling up, ready to spill his warm, sticky load onto his boyfriend. He could feel it and Clyde can feel it, the constant throbbing of his dick and the twitching of his hips then and there.

Just as he circled his hand on the sensitive head of the shaft, squeezing around the thick, throbbing flesh, Marcus groaned and threw his head back, feeling his orgasm steadily approaching. Then it happened. “I-I’m cumming…”

Clyde orgasm took no time at all, they practically came together. With his tongue practically glued to Marc’s smooth, soft anus, he screwed his eyes shut as his penis throbbed in his friend’s grasp, shooting thin ropes of watery cum all over Marc’s stroking hand as convulsed in pleasure beneath the male. He continued to make out with Marc’s throbbing asshole, riding out his second orgasm, feeling the sweltering heat of his body each passing second.

Finally, with a couple of well-timed licks, Marcus groaned and came all over them both. His anal canal collapsed wetly around Clyde's tongue, quivering furiously at a rapid pace. Marcus threw his head back and moaned loudly in pleasure, pinning Clyde beneath his massive rump, squeezing his pucker around his tongue, and coating the young man's abdomen in a fresh wave of thick, semen.

Clyde can feel each hot heavy rope splatter across his belly. Marcus climax thundered all around him, coursing through his pulsating sphincter as he unwinded on top of him, pumping his cock to squeeze every last drop onto Clyde's body. Eventually, Marcus shuddered one last time and relaxed with a pleasant sigh, his back slouching froward as he rides out his afterglow. 

After a few minutes, he stood up, Clyde's lips detaching from his soft, wrinkled butthole with a lewd wet pop, the pink surface soaking wet and glistening with saliva. Clyde just laid there, gasping and coughing for breath, his world fuzzy and spinning, and tried to get his bearing straight after his senses were deprived for such a long period of time. Light-headed, he desperately breathes some fresh air into his lungs, before he fumbles to set himself up.

Marcus stared at his friend, smiling. He then reached down and scooped his buddy up into his arms effortlessly.

“You good?” Marcus asked his friend who looks completely out of it.

Clyde didn't say anything, instead, he pushed his face into his sweatshirt and mumbled a soft 'mmhmm.'

Marcus chuckles at him, rubbing the sweat off his forehead affectionally, before heading over to the couch. He then proceeds to take off his sweat and cum-soaked sweatshirt and well as his friend's shirt from the mess they've made. Marcus discards the dirty clothes onto the floor and sat down on the couch, with Clyde in his arms. He then, grab the blanket resting on the sofa arm and wraps him and Clyde in it.

With the soft blanket keeping them nice and warm, and the cool air blasting in the living room, they’ve spent the rest of the day cuddling in each other’s arms, with Marcus lovingly rubbing Clyde’s head, and Clyde resting his head against Marcus’s soft, pudgy belly, the sound of his heartbeat and the inner workings of his stomach lulling him to sleep.

THE END


End file.
